Primum De Genere
by TakaKagaku
Summary: After Kamijo undergoes some weird changes for a vampire, he finds himself the start of a new breed of vampire... and he lives it to the fullest after the permission of his creator's brother.


"Abominatio! Leave domo mea! (Abomination! Leave my house!)"

"Sed (but), Luc-"

"Eripe me tu prius seorsum relinquere! (Leave before I tear you apart myself!)"  
>Footsteps treaded from the shack that sat in the middle of the snow covered woods. A boy of about 17 collapsed two miles from it, crying tears of ice. The more he lingered in the subzero temperatures, the more his body began to change. His black-as-night hair faded to a chilling blonde and his chocolate eyes swirled to blue quartz. He glanced up from where he sat, eyes peering up at the gray sky that dripped light snowflakes. The snowflakes landed around the corners of his eyes and aroused black lines, twisting and pressing against the skin. The lines extended down to his palms, across his chest, to his hips and down to his toes. He was soon enveloped in the twisting lines like a fly trapped in a widow's web. He gasped for air but only took in daggers.<p>

He stood up and tried to keep going, bracing himself from tree to tree. He kept up his journey until he made it to a small tribe of people that lived alongside the woods. His eyes grew icier as he walked between the huts. The people of the tribe were all asleep with dim fires from their late night party barely lit in the center of the gathering. The boy's eyes zoned in on the hut farthest from the rest and he walked in. His fangs grew out to their full length at the sight of a young woman sleeping with an older man. He growled lightly in his throat as he went straight for the man, silently sinking his fangs into the thick neck.

The man let out a slight groan but it was muffled with the boy's hand. He snickered as he drained the life from him. The woman beside him stirred and woke up to peer into the boy's eyes. They had changed dramatically; the blue irises turned the pupils white and the sceleras had darkened to black. The black lines twisted and thickened under the skin as the boy sat up from the man's corpse. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for the woman to stay silent.

"Silentio, decus. (Silence, beauty.)" He whispered darkly.

The woman was about to let out a scream and the boy had no choice. He jumped on her and covered her mouth. He sighed and shook his head, "Dixi tibi quiescite. (I told you to be quiet.)"

The woman wiggled and screamed more from behind the boy's hand. He took a deep breath and leaned in to whisper into the woman's ear, "Laetus es. Quid est quod tu senex ut cum? (You are gorgeous. How is it that you were with an old man like that?)"

Behind his hand, he heard the young woman mumble, "vinsamlegast, ekki meiða mig. (Please. Don't hurt me.)"

"Ahh... Islandica. (Ahh...Icelandic.)" The boy mused. He cleared his throat and thought over what to say to the woman so she would understand him. "Þú veist hvað ég er, ekki satt? (You know what I am, right?)"

The woman nodded, mumbling 'vampire' softly behind the boy's hand. The boy smiled at this, trying to refrain from laughing. "Vilt þú verða einn líka? (Would you like to become one too?)"

The young woman then started to cry, shaking her head. She cried softly about her children who were still asleep to the side. The boy looked up over to the sleeping boys. One looked about ten and the other eight. He licked his lips and brought on another muffled scream from the woman, "Vinsamlegast, vara-strákar minn. Þau eru of ung! (Please, spare my boys. They are too young!)"

"Móðir mín bað það sama (my mother pleaded the same thing)," The boy closed his eyes. "En veistu hvað höfundur minn sagði hana? 'Dauða veit ekki aldur.' (But do you know what my creator told her? 'Death knows no age'.)"

With that, the boy snapped the young woman's neck. She lay dead under the boy as he stood, "Haec pietas. Nunc eget felis a saeculis fuisse. (What a pity. You would have been a beautiful vampire for centuries.)"

When he turned to where the kids were, the youngest was missing but the other stood there. The child stared at the older boy, blinking. His eyes glanced over to his dead mother and then again to the vampire in front of him. The vampire tilted his head and smirked at the child, "Uos sum cupidus. Scis quid mihi dextra? (I'm fond of your courage. You know what I am, right?)"

The little boy only nodded, fully understanding the vampire. This caused the older boy to blink but hold his smile, "veterem linguam intelligis ... infigo. (You understand the old language...impressive.)"

"Papa kenndi mér það. (Papa taught me it.)" The child said back very softly. "Þú ert að fara að drepa mig núna, er það ekki? (You're going to kill me now, aren't you?)"

The vampire boy raised an eyebrow. The child in front of him was so direct and he didn't sense an ounce of fear in him. The black lines across his body faded away along with all signs of his new state. He knelt down in front of the boy, "hvert fór bróðir þinn að fara? (Where did your brother go?)"

"Að vara aðra. þeir ætla að koma fyrir þig. (To warn the others. They'll be coming for you.)" The boy shrugged softly.

"Mauris! Haec putabantur esse non cruentum. (Shit! This wasn't supposed to be this bloody.)" The vampire stood up and kicked the dirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought, already hearing the stir of the other tribe members.

"Nullam Sir, vos can usquequaque evadere a tergo. (Sir Vampire, you can always escape from the back.)" The boy spoke up, pointing to a slight crease in the hut's structure.

The vampire stared at the boy and laughed, "Quid me adiuvat? (Why are you helping me?)"

The boy only shrugged. Before he could speak again, the men of the tribe had torn the hut open and came in with swords and fire. They hollared and went after the vampire. The older boy grabbed the child and threatened to hurt him if they came closer. The child's little brother screamed for him from behind the wave of men. The men haulted for a moment, giving the vampire the chance to fly back with inhuman speed. He ran out from the hut and towards the woods, feeling the chase begin behind him.

He was creating miles in between him and the tribesmen, laughing as he got deeper into the winding trees. It was awhile before he remembered the child still with him. He had made it out of the other side of the woods and set the boy down, "Paenitet te a me accepisse tribui. (I'm sorry to have taken you from your tribe.)"

The boy only blinked, "Quid? Mater patris et mortuus frater meus et ego adulescens curare nos ... volumus currere versus profectum esse in tribus proximis. (Why? My mother and father are dead, my brother and I too young to take care of ourselves... we would have gone to the next in line to run the tribe.)"

The vampire nodded, knowing the boy had a point. He sighed, though, unsure of what to do now. He paced around in the snow for a bit before the child pointed ahead, "Nullam Sir ... spectare. (Sir Vampire... look.)"

The older boy looked to where the child pointed and saw a man in black robes with fur along the edges walking towards them. The man's piercing crimson eyes stayed on the vampire boy while fiery red strands blew across the eyes. The hair extended to the man's waist and brought the only colour to the black and white scenery. He stopped a few feet short of the vampire and smiled, showing he too was a vampire with his elongated fangs. "Kamijo... Lucifer obiectum affectus. Non amo te quando creata sunt. Quid est hoc? (Kamijo... the object of Lucifer's affection. You are not like you when you were created. How is this?)"

"Id volo scio...(That's what I want to know as well)." Kamijo sighed but soon grew suspicious of the man in front of him. "Tu quis es? (Who are you?)"

The man laughed, "Sage. Lucifer frater. (Sage. Lucifer's brother.)"

"Frater...? Numquam dixit se fratrem. (Brother...? He never said he had a brother.)" Kamijo was a bit hesitant on believing it.

"Non de me pro me odit. (He does not speak about me for he hates me)." Sage smiled more, taking a step closer to Kamijo. "Nunc ... Video adepti deliciis ... quid sibi volunt? (Now... I see you have acquired a pet... what do you wish to do with him?)."

"Eh..." Kamijo looked back to the child and then down. "Nescio. (I don't know)."

Sage only nodded and walked over to the child. He ran his fingers through the boy's long hair and then turned back to Kamijo as he circled the child. "Britannia duceretur possum mecum. A filio occidi familia nobili ... puerum tantum spectat ut possem eum locum et nescire. (I can take him to Britannia with me. I killed a noble family's son... he looks so much like the lad, I could replace him and they will never know)."

"Britannia..." Kamijo repeated in a whisper.

"Et dabo domum habent. A consequat. Multo magis quam tu, puer felis potuit dare. (He'll have a home again. A family. Much more than what you, a young vampire, could give him)." Sage shrugged. He looked over the boy and asked him, "Quod nomen est tibi? (What is your name?)"

"Rivier. 'Þar sem áin rennur sterk.' (Rivier. 'Where the river flows strong')." The boy spoke back in Icelandic, the only way he could think of how to tell his name.

"Rivier... pulchro nomine. In Britannia, ut Tiadis eris. (Rivier... a beautiful name. In Britannia, you will be known as Tiadis)." Sage explained to the child. He took the boy's hand and looked to Kamijo, "Nunc primum de genere, Kamijo. Iam, vos ero validus facio Rivier secundum. Find in Britannia in annos octo. (You are the first of your kind, Kamijo. Soon, you will be able to make Rivier the second. Find him in Britannia in eight years)."

Sage then lead Rivier away, leaving Kamijo alone amongst the snow. Kamijo looked down to his hands before he heard the shouts of the tribesmen. He cursed under his breath and ran off with the same inhuman speed, going further and further north. He couldn't go back to Lucifer and, the more he thought, he didn't want to. The words Sage said to him played over in his mind. He was the first of a new breed of vampire. He was going to take full advantage of it.


End file.
